<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>=REALLY?!?= by Quineon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736752">=REALLY?!?=</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon'>Quineon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, FAKE (Manga), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HOLY SHOUT OUT TO BADLY KNITTED BATMAN!<br/>~<br/>What if Batman related fanfics had "Window Cameos" from other characters of different fanfics?<br/>~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>=REALLY?!?=</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts">badly_knitted</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With over 900 fics and STILL going strong, BK is a godsend for lovers of that dynamic BL duo, Ryo and Dee, making her one TRUE -FAKE- fan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you shoot people Jason? Are you THAT strongly against Bruce?" Dick asked with a puffed out chest mocking the ridiculousness of the situation trying to cheer his lover up. "Partly...I'm also 'dead tired'. Shooting offenders tends to stop them in their tracks." Jason's modulator made his retort sound extra dry. "What do you have against E.G. Marshall?" Dick shot him an accusatory glare worth the wrath of twelve angry men. "OH-fenders, NOT DEE-fenders!OH! NOT DEE!" A famous young detective from a once popular Japanese manga, resembling Dick oddly enough, stuck his head out of the nearest window and shouted,"What do you have against ME, J?!?" The Red Hood stopped in HIS tracks, smiled knowingly at the gentleman and the one behind him, a certain naked brunette sprawled out wantonly on their obviously shared mattress, who just so happened to look a lot like his old, younger self, and shrugged. "'OH'! NOT 'DEE'!" The Red Hood saluted them both before carrying on. He could hear the brunette yelling about 'pulling down the damn shade' and something about a "baka"? Jason shook his head in amusement. "Ohhh you certainly are the not-dee-ist boy I know!" Nightwing winked at the Red Hood, ogling his partner's own loaded weapon in the process. "At least I've done something right!" Jason smiled underneath his helmet. He figured if Nightwing wanted to put on a show just for him careening against tall buildings, stretching in single bounds from rooftop to rooftop no one would be the wiser...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>